


Без чертежей

by fandom_James_Bond_2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, James Bond is android, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018
Summary: Кью мечтает разобрать Бонда на части и собрать заново.





	Без чертежей

Кью скрипнул зубами и потянулся за другой отверткой.

— Какая часть фразы «постарайся не взорваться» тебе непонятна? — пробормотал он, аккуратно сдвигая псевдокожу, чтобы открутить панель. Бонд пожал плечами — совершенно человеческий жест, который он подцепил где-то в своих путешествиях, задолго до того, как Кью пришел в МИ-6. Возможно, даже до того, как Кью родился.

— Я постарался. Ты в курсе, что бывает, когда я _не_ стараюсь.

Интонации у него тоже были вполне человеческие — Бонд учился им у коллег. Иногда Кью замечал, как Бонд копирует М или Манипенни; что-то он перенимал из медиа — например, когда Кью закинул в облако все выпуски «Монти Пайтон»... к счастью, М так и не узнал, кого за это уволить.

Кью снял панель и уставился на переплетение проводов. Ни один не подписан, разумеется. И чертежи куда-то запропастились. По совести, пересобрать бы его заново: слить личность в облако, ну или хотя бы на флэшку, развинтить корпус, прочистить всё и собрать снова — записывая, что и куда он привинтил. Предыдущие механики так сделать не догадались, и теперь Кью проклинал всех их родственников до седьмого колена каждый раз, когда ему приходилось чинить Бонда после очередной миссии.

Он тяжело вздохнул и подергал за один из проводов.

— Это питание, — услужливо подсказал Бонд. — Но он нерабочий.

— Почему тебе не поставили систему самодиагностики? Это же стандартная комплектация. Чтобы ты сам определял, что у тебя сломано.

Бонд закатил глаза. У предыдущей М научился, точно.

— Потому что я вообще тогда работать бы не смог. В меня напихана куча систем, которые бывают нужны раз в полгода, и если они вдруг откажут, ничего страшного не произойдет. Но система самодиагностики начинает перезагружать меня, иногда посреди миссии. Поэтому ее убрали к чертям.

— Будь моя воля, я бы сдал тебя на металлолом, — Кью потянулся за вольтметром, — но живой человек с твоей работой не справится. Или собрать тебя заново — всё проще, чем чинить. Погоди, а это что за часть? Зачем она вообще?

— Что за часть? — Бонд извернулся, чтобы посмотреть. — А. Это из... второй модификации, точно. Неудачной. Здесь была фотокамера, но она оказалась слишком шумной. Чего ты хочешь, это был шестьдесят девятый, нам всем было нелегко. Мне тогда поменяли оболочку, но она засветилась, и мне ненадолго вернули первую модификацию. А потом сразу поставили третью, с которой я проходил... долго.

— Увидеть бы чертежи. Записей о твоих модификациях раз, два и обчелся, и о базовой конструкции практически ничего нет — а вскрыть тебя и покопаться хорошенько мне никто не позволит.

Бонд ухмыльнулся:

— Можешь покопаться во мне сегодня вечером. — Он выразительно подвигал бровями. Теперь пришла очередь Кью закатывать глаза.

— Ты в это время будешь выключен. — Кью снял следующую панель. — Чтобы не болтал под руку.

Бонд хмыкнул, но намек понял и замер в одной позе, переходя в спящий режим, чтобы Кью было удобнее. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, не моргая; но даже так, со сдвинутой псевдокожей и снятыми панелями, обнажающими механизмы в его плече, Бонд выглядел живым. И очень даже... нет, плохая мысль, очень плохая мысль. Бонд и так шутил про робосексуальность Кью, еще не хватало с ним соглашаться.

И все же... М намекал, что они планируют обновить Бонда в ближайшие несколько лет и что Кью будет руководить проектом. При мысли о том, чтобы собрать Бонда заново, в новой модификации, точно зная, что у него внутри, освежить ему личность — искусственно ограничить уровень наглости, — у Кью становилось тепло внутри. Это всё было куда интереснее, чем любое взаимодействие с реальными, мясными людьми, и куда продуктивнее. Из живых людей, конечно, не приходилось вычищать кошачью шерсть каждый раз, когда они приходили к нему в гости, но...

— Работай, не отвлекайся, — Бонд повернул голову. — Чем быстрее ты закончишь с этим, тем быстрее мы сможем заняться чем-то еще.

...С другой стороны, у живых людей, как правило, был инстинкт самосохранения. Существенный плюс.

Кью вздохнул. Кажется, он уже знал, что сделает со старой модификацией; он давно хотел купить робот-пылесос, и Бонд... он неплохо бы смотрелся у него в чулане.


End file.
